Episode 9103 (17th February 2017)
Plot Having heard a report on the radio about the missing teenage girl, Annabel Adams, Sarah warns Bethany to be extra vigilant. Bethany masks her concern. Overhearing Norris saying he's had a "save the date" wedding card from Leanne and Nick, Toyah’s hurt to realise she’s not been invited. Nathan meets Bethany outside school. He asks her again for an alibi. She declines. Toyah has a quiet word with Nick and suggests Peter should be allowed to spend more time with Simon. Bethany is shocked when told the news that Annabel has been found safe in Tenerife. Steve and Michelle return from Ireland. Nick persuades Simon to go to Peter's for the night. Bethany goes to the salon and apologises to Nathan. He puts on a front of not being interested. Kate, Alya and Rana set off for Alya's birthday night out in Manchester. A reluctant Mel, acting on Nathan's orders, takes Bethany out to a bar, also in town. Once at Peter’s, Simon tells him he is missing a party at the Trafford Centre so Peter agrees to drop him off there. Adam waits for an interview in a solicitor’s office and he chats up Trina, the receptionist, inviting her out for a drink. He's intrigued as to who visiting client Ronan Truman is. In a bar, Mel tells Bethany how Nathan took her under his wing. She spikes Bethany's drink. Leanne decides to invite Toyah and Eva after all. She goes to bed while Nick waits up for Simon. Liz is pleased to see Michelle and Steve looking so well. Liz tells Steve she collected Ruairi’s ashes as he asked. Sarah is annoyed to get a text from Bethany saying she's staying at Mel's for the night. She orders her to return home. In the bar, Mel pockets a drunk Bethany's phone and tells the girl to wait outside for her. She then phones Nathan to say that she's done as he asked. Nick goes to collect Simon and finds out he's not returned. The bouncer won't let Bethany back inside. She sets off for home and bumps into Rana. Nathan turns up in his car to fetch her, saying Mel is worried for her. Rana is disturbed and offers to look after her. Nathan says the decision who she goes with is Bethany's. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Trina Robson - Kerry Bennett *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Road outside *Supreme Tanning *Walmsley Croft Solicitors LLP - Reception *Manchester bar Notes *A radio newsreader and a bouncer outside the Manchester bar are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded outside the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. The bar scenes were recorded at Sound Control in Manchester and on New Wakefield Street outside the premises. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Having heard a report about a missing teenage girl, Sarah warns Bethany to be extra vigilant, but she's torn when Nathan wants her to provide an alibi; and Toyah is hurt to discover she's not been invited to Nick and Leanne's wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Toyah Battersby (about Adam Barlow): "Poor thing. I doubt he'll ever find anyone to love him quite as much as he loves himself." Category:2017 episodes